


DJ Ouka

by FadedNobody



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: DJ Rin, M/M, Yooooo EDM scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedNobody/pseuds/FadedNobody
Summary: Just another demon struggling to live a normal life in a humans world. But you know what they say;Fake it 'till you make it.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Stay Up

A deep bass note can do more than just make a sound. A deep bass note can shake your very soul, right down to the fibers of your being, until every atom and molecule vibrates with the sound. Pulsing in an archaic rhythm, a rhythm that has no origin or sense, only the vibrations. A deep bass note can do more than just move you, limbs coordinated or not. A deep bass note can motivate you, bring out the very best in yourself, can build you up and tear you down with a single sound.

The music was a side effect. For that Okumura was certain, if nothing else was. The music however wasn't how he found himself here, but the bass brought him back every single time. The bass had grabbed him by the heart strings and plucked a beat so intense the demon could never turn back. Comparing the past with the present was the same as comparing cats to dogs. Different.

Deep within the throng of sweating pulsing bodies the bass vibrated, at the touch of his fingers the horde would move one way or another. All the while he wore his signature stylized headphones, the long tips of his pointed ears pressed along his skull and poked out from under the black cushions. Electric blue eyes scanned the crowd, his head bobbing slightly to the beat.

A hand reached out from behind him and tapped his shoulder. A long black lion-like tail flicked behind him and Rin turned his head to gaze upon his intruder. The invasion of space was unnecessary, he was in the zone, the crowd was loving his music. He frowned, shifting the stick of a blue raspberry sucker so he could speak.

"C'mon Ouka!"

Rose petal pink hair glinted fluorescent under the UV lights.

"Get some of that dirty shit going! It's that kind of night!" Renzou grinned at him before slipping off towards the back stage.

Rin closed his mouth and glared after him, his plumed tail tip flicking in irritation. Sighing he turned back to his turn table and went back to work, it was a shame not everyone thought his twisted sense of electro-house was enough energy for the night. Bringing out a few new songs he had cooked up over the week Rin set them into transition, dials turning and a few lighting fast taps across his sound board to get the beats aligned with the new material.

The crowd loved it, several couples started grinding and more people were feeling each other up. Electric blue eyes scanned the crowd again, a calm satisfied feeling filling his heart as the music pounded at the very foundation of the building bringing the vibrations right out of the bones of the beams.

As usual when the clock struck two in the morning The Oracle's chandeliers dimmed on, illuminating the dance floor and bringing people the harrowing news that the night was over. A few people chanted 'one more song!' and Rin briefly wished he could indulge them. But he merely waved them good bye, his tail arching and curling high in appreciation of their fondness. A handful of suckers were tossed into the crowd, and the insistent people whooped before they went on their way.

Rin smiled to himself. Keeping the suckers he didn't like always seemed a waste. Every Friday morning he picked up a bag of them, picked out all the blue ones for himself at work and the rest were meaningless. Tossing them out for free was better, easier than trying to pass them off to someone else in person.

Deft fingers set about packing up his things as a majority of the set was not his own, only the sound board and a few other bits of technology he schlepped to and from his apartment. The rest was the clubs property. Winding up the cords and stuffing it all into his backpack the demon scooped up his belongings.

"See you later Ouka!" Renzou hollered at him. Renzou Shima was a new hire, the clean up guy. Rin pitied the fool for taking the job. Honestly it was some of the worst shit.

The stick shifted to the side again and Rin smiled, teeth tongue and lips stained blue. "See you tomorrow!"

Just another day in the life.

Rin Okumura, he has a few things he keeps separate in life. First and foremost of course are his candies. Blue raspberry everything without exception. Second, his day and night life. By weekday he's just an average college student attending the True Cross Academy. A full class load from dawn to mid day most days of the week. During he weekends 'Rin' ceases to exist, instead he's 'DJ Ouka' who has an unhealthy obsession for blue raspberry flavored anything, and the edm world.

Before he leaves he changes clothes as always. The loose white wifebeater with black block lettering slides off and a white long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve slides over his head. A collection of tattoos suddenly hidden beneath the fabric along with his tail as it winds around his waist. The black shirt is adorned with an insane looking wolf smiling at the viewer, its artistic lines in vibrant shades of purple green and blue with 'slave to the rave' written in jagged capital letters. A black face mask covers his mouth and nose, printed across it is a UV blue shark toothed smile and a black and white striped beanie slides over his head hiding his short nubbish horns from sight. Aside from demonic features i.e the blue horns, large canines, lion tail, long pointed ears and slitted electric blue eyes, he could probably pass off as a regular human.

Maybe.

Maybe not though.

Periwinkle blue converse tap and scuff against the sidewalk. He passes by people who had been attending The Oracle, but their eyes never linger on him for long, others, strangers of the night openly glare at him. A few people spit on the ground after he passes by. Others shout taunting comments and snide remarks. A few times in the past, before he had taken to the habit of hiding his non human bits, some people had actually had the gall to try and beat him up. There were few times Rin had ever fled from a fight, he was vastly superior in strength speed and skill to them. However the law would lop his head off if he laid a single claw on their heads. So he used his speed and agility to parkour his ass out of the situation.

Rin was used to it. Unless he was on stage, Rin Okumura was just another demon in a humans world.

A lot of work had been put into equality between the two 'races,' but hate crimes still painted the news and social outlets. Demons fighting humans, humans killing demons. There had supposedly been progress but all Rin saw was that news companies could make plenty of money just by sharing the half truths of whatever their viewers wanted to hear.

Rin didn't want to hear any of it. So he did what any sane member of society would do and kept his nose out of it.

Reaching his apartment door Rin froze, eyes widening at the notice posted. A bright orange flyer that any renter would recognize, even from a distance. Clawed fingertips slipped under the orange slip and pulled the tape from the door. He jammed a key into his lock and twisted, jiggling slightly and then when it clicked jerked the key in the opposite direction.

The door popped open and Rin stepped inside, letting his bags slip to the ground he had half a heart to make sure they didn't just crash against the dirty wood floor and damage the contents inside. Door shut behind him and locked Rin slumped down against it, leaning back on the familiar wood and reading the eviction notice.

Rin hadn't always been timely with his rent sure, but it was always paid in full and never took any longer than an extra day or two to collect. The previous manager had been fired or something, he didn't recognize the property managers name or signature. Blue eyes sagged with exhaustion. It was a thirty day notice to basically get the hell out.

A light pitter-patter of paws across the floor brightened his mood, if only slightly. The jingle of Kuros belled collar brought some of the lost sparkle back to his eyes and the demon smiled at the cat sidhe. "How's your day been huh?"

'Great! A lot of birds visited the bird feeder by the window.' Kuro purred loudly, twin tails coiling high above his back.

Rin nodded and without another glance to the eviction notice stood and scooped up Kuro as well. The orange flyer forgotten on the floor for now.

The next morning-though properly the time was noon thirty-Rin rolled out of bed, hair and tail fur sticking in odd sleep designed directions. Shuffling out of his room wearing nothing more than boxers and some black cat themed slippers his blue eyes fell upon the orange paper. The forgotten weight settled back into his chest and the demon sighed. Making himself an omlette and rice he settled on his 'furniture' which consisted of a collapsible plastic table and a folding camp chair, pulled out his phone and set about looking for a new apartment.

When the hours ticked by and he exhausted his knowledge of rental websites and apps Rin called it quits. The demon was by no means broke, just poor, because of his 'species' status many landlords upped the rental costs or put additional fees and others flat out denied demons. With a full class schedule and two jobs he certainly did not have the excess funds to just pay out the ass for a place to live, much less things to furnish it with.

Rin rubbed his face and slumped off to his bathroom, a shower was in order and then the routine would just move him through the motions like any other well oiled robot.

He didnt have roommates to share the rental burden either. Many people, like the landlords, were very iffy about demons. There were plenty of demons who got curb stomped by new neighbors, went missing when seeking out online ads or were straight up attacked and the footage rolled on the six o'clock news. No one cared about it when a demon got their lights put out either.

Toweling his hair he let the cloth sit over his head and the demon just stared despondently at himself in the mirror. He could try the community cork board at the college though. There were infrequent ads seeking a new roommate. Surely there would be one there, just waiting for him.

Mood lifted by the thought Rin slipped into his regular clothes, a bleach splattered orange shirt with a thick lined black smiley face was tucked into his bag for when he arrived at work. Leaning into his dingy mirror he painted kohl around his eyes and a thick dash of electric blue under the lower lashes half hiding the dark bags of a sleepless night. Smirking at himself Rin beamed at Kuro as he slipped his shoes on.

"Have a good night Rin!" Kuro yowled at his disappearing back.

"Enjoy the birds Kuro! We'll hang out more tomorrow." The demon promised. Shutting the door and locking it with a few jerky movements of the key he was half relieved that he could get out of this dump. The single bedroom apartment plus additional fees ran him nearly two grand a month. Which was a lot considering most people paid that much for a two or three bedroom apartment in a gated community.

He did feel a little bad for not playing with Kuro. He was different from other cats. Kuro had once been a revered diety in a forgotten village. The prayers of the villagers had extended his life expectancy and at some point or other he had turned into a demon. Times changed and the ex-diety had stumbled into Rins life.

Adjusting the straps over his shoulder the demon headed for the bus stop that would take him the twenty minute ride to work. The driver was the usual and many of the passengers didn't gave him a second glance. A child sitting with their mother pointed at him but the parent shushed them.

Children were always the most perceptive to demonic traits.

Stepping off the buss a couple blocks away Rin pulled his face mask up and his eyes widened slightly at the length of the line. The Oracle was a popular bar but this was a little intense. Was it a holiday? He had never really cared for holidays, he didnt have days off for them in the first place.

Walking past the line to the bouncer at the front he smiled under the mask at him. The people at the front of the line balked as the guard let him pass through.

"What the hell! You let that thing in early but not us?!"

"Hell man they let just anyone in here or what?"

"We've been waiting for hours!"

Ouka shuddered but let the comments slip away. He was here, the music always brought him back, well that and the money. On stage was one of the newer djs playing some new age crap. It made his ears throb slightly but if people danced to it then whatever, jokes on them. Avoiding the throng of people the demon slipped towards one of the 'employees only' doors and sighed once behind it.

"Already wiped out?"

Blue eyes flashed up and Ouka pulled the face mask down offering a closed mouth smile. "Not a huge fan of crowds believe it or not."

Shima shrugged. "They're vicious out there, damn near got jumped when I clocked in."

The demon laughed pulling the face mask up again. "Well speaking of I gotta get to it. Bring me something sweet later yeah?"

Pink hair flipped as the newbie nodded. "Sure thing Ouka!"

After signing in and changing he stepped out onto the little stage. Another newbie had taken the space after whoever was playing earlier got kicked off. The Oracle was good like that. New players could try out their shit and if people liked it then word got out, if not they were brutally boo'ed off stage. That was how Ouka had been put in this very position, despite his lineage he'd been one of the good ones.

The girl playing had spot like eyebrows, long straight dark purple hair and her headphones were a bright white with kitty ears poking straight up.

Leaning over Ouka tapped her shoulder and upon eye contact the girl immediately blushed brightly. He smiles at her, the mask still hiding his face but his eyes crinkle at the motion and she smiles back. Setting down his bags he sets up and plugs in. The movements are methodical and what the chick is playing is halfway decent. His tail bobs and wags with the base and his foot taps to the rhythm.

The girl beside him notices and she smiles again, clicking away at something on her computer.

A water bottle is withdrawn from his backpack and the mask finally comes off so he can drink.

It's as if some grand magic trick was performed because a wave of cheers erupts from those in front. The cheering gets louder as it spreads through the room. Ouka grins at them, tail curling high in greeting.

A couple groups of bros start up chanting something as if to ride the amplified energy of the crowd as the music grinds to a stop. The girl beside him looks flustered now and steps down with her soundboard and laptop in tow. Ouka waves to the crowd sheepishly and transitions into the first song of the set. The thrum of deep bass booming with renewed vigor through the crowd.

Vocals come into play, a woman's. She's describing her broken heart and relationship. Its beautiful and the demon gets emotional as it plays his tail swaying to the auto-tuned pitch. He knows the song note for note and beat for beat but it never gets old. Then the drop hits and the crowd just loses their fucking shit.

+†+

Suguro was never one for bar scenes, clubs or even people in general. However Shima had half invited half dragged him there, along with Konekomaru and supposedly Kinzo and Juzo were going to try and get in later. Shima wanted to show off his new job perks and invited them as his monthly plus ones. In a way Suguro felt ashamed about it, because he hadn't taken Shima seriously. He had picked up the job in less than a week and Shima seemed to be seriously enjoying his new job.

The two toned male was currently perched on a bar stool, Konekomaru was on the one next to him and Shima was somewhere emptying trash bins and collecting whatever people threw on the ground at the edge of the dance floor.

The Oracles walls were dark, a second floor balcony was available, probably for the VIP attendees and security to keep a birds eye view on the throng. A few booths were across from the bar separating the dance floor from the drinking area. Signs were clearly posted saying no drinks were allowed on the dance floor but no one seemed to care.

Shima had asked them to at least hang out for a couple of hours and then return to pick him up. Suguro had a bicycle and Konekomaru had an old beater car parked in the employees section of the back alley. So far they had well stayed past Suguros limit but Shima insisted they see this guy Okay or something play.

Suguro was alright with the music playing, he had heard it coming from Shimas phone and speakers before but apparently whoever made some of the songs worked here on the weekends.

Ok so maybe Suguro did like the music, the most intriguing part of coming to his work was to see the guy who made the shit. Maybe he had a work out playlist composed of several of Oukas songs. And just maybe he wanted to see the guy in person too.

Konekomaru looked like he was about to pass out though. He normally went to bed early and it was nearly ten at night.

A sudden clamor and shouting drew Suguros eyes back to the stage and he grinned a little despite himself. There he was in all his glory. Ouka.

The whole building went silent for a moment as the DJ started his first song and when the beat dropped it was like the walls came alive. Suguro's grin widened and he for a brief moment saw the appeal of media apps. This was awesome, too awesome, too amazing not to share and he felt the impulse to snap a picture and post it. Of course Suguro has something called god damn self control and he bottled it up to simply enjoy the feeling.

The base vibrated everything, even the chair he sat on his eyes were fixed on the DJ though. He looked so cool up there just bobbing his head to be beat. A flash of pink and Ouka turned and grinned at fucking Shima of all people. A couple words were exchanged and the DJs eyes flitted across the bar.

Their eyes met for a moment and he reveled at how electric Ouka looked under the UV lights. The moment was fleeting and the DJs eyes swept up the bar and then back to his table.

Konekomaru leaned over and nudged his shoulder shouting over the music. "Its late Bon. I'd really like to–"

Suguro cut him off with a nod and with a last glance to DJ Ouka, burning the image into his mind before leading the way through the throng of people and outside. Shima could get his own way home. There was no way he was going to stay up until three and return to fetch the pinkette.


	2. Harsh Reality

The Monday morning sun shone with a vengeance. Was it karma? Maybe. Should he have gone back to pick up his friend? Possibly.

Honestly Shima was kind of a dick sometimes and maybe this was just a little payback. Ryuuji glared down at his roommate, the pinkette didn't even look slightly ashamed of himself, lying on the couch, their couch. Naked as the day he was born and absolutely wasted. Konekomaru had already left, something about visiting his parents for the weekend. Suguro didn't have the brain cells to spare after waking up to see his damned disaster childhood friend's dick out.

Yelling at him about it wouldn't even work either, it hadn't worked the last few times and a lecture on how public space and private space were very fucking different would change nothing. Either way he had class in a half hour. Neko was damn lucky he didn't have to deal with Shima for another night.

Storming down the stairwell and then over to his bicycle Ryuuji grit his teeth the entire ride to class. Pure rage fueling the pumping of his thighs and calves. Sure Suguro had insisted Shima get a job, because there was no way in hell he could just 'visit' indefinitely. Unlike Konekomaru and himself, Shima wasn't actively going to college. He had crashed at their apartment, saying he had told his parents that he was going to try and earn his degrees for free by way of sitting in on classes because if he wasn't causing any mischief they couldn't rightly kick him out.

Not only had Shima caused mischief, he had been banned from the college grounds.

Apparently Shima had also expected to just use their couch for as long as he pleased. Sure they were the 'kyoto trio' and had been friends since childhood. It didn't mean he could freeload and couch-surf his way through life though. At least not Suguros life.

The rapid clicking of his gears as Suguro coasted towards the bike racks was nearly drowned in the hub-bub of college life. Those who could afford the dorms were walking to class, some rode on skateboards and a few weirdos were getting stoned on a blanket under a tree in the middle of the tree splattered field. Stone steps cris-crossed the crass and benches sat here and there. Over all True cross was a good college. Not first choice but definitely better than community.

Swinging a leg over the frame he balanced with practiced ease and coasted the last few yards to the bike racks. His left foot balanced on the pedal before hopping off and walking his bike into an open slot. Three locks went onto the bike. One securing the frame to the rack, another securing the rear tire to the frame and another looping both the front tire and frame to the rack. Bike theft was never persecuted and he would rather spend an extra minute ensuring his rides safety than return to find it missing entirely. Or worse, just the front tire.

Pivoting he stormed towards class, the rage that fueled his legs to pedal now took him to his Advanced Demon Studies class. In his tunnel vision he completely missed the 'watch out!' and was taken out at the knees as something completely blindsided him. A few people gasped and a couple others pulled out their phone to record, as though something extremely exciting had or was about to happen.

A weak groan from under his shoulder told Suguro that someone had smacked into him rather than thing. Sitting up he glared absolute daggers at the black, blue? haired man below him. The guy was of lithe build and had short black hair. A black bandanna with blue smiley faces was tied around his head just above his forehead like some sort of sweatband. His skin was super pale, like he never went outside and he wore a long sleeved white shirt under a black shirt. Suguro immediately hated this guy.

His shirt said fucking t-shirt.

"Ahh sorry man." Blue eyes cracked open and though their color was striking, the angle afforded him a view of the males open apologizing-ass mouth. He had fangs.

"Get the fuck off me demon!" Suguro shoved the guy, though the demon was literally flat on his back and had somehow cushioned Suguros fall despite the fact that this stranger had been the one to run into him.

The demon flinched and he shut his mouth. Suguro nearly threw himself off the demon and dusted his pants off.

"Fuck you too!" The demon snapped back with a nasty glare on his face, but he didn't open his mouth enough to let his fangs show.

Which Suguro smirked at, he was really self conscious about that shit huh? Fuckin good.

Rin bit back his snarl and stood, dusting off his pants his wallet and key chains jingling together at the motion. The black skinny jeans he wore were torn up, a fashion statement, but now they had a whole new hole in one knee. The difference was negligible aside from the fact that blood oozed from between the dark fibers. Snatching his backpack from the ground he glared at the onlookers.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Rin spat at them. Jogging over to where his skateboard had skidded off to he jogged off and tossed it to the ground. Another step and he was rolling away, flipping them all the bird as he turned a corner.

With his mood both worse and better at the same time Suguro shoved his way through the dispersing crowd towards his class. The mutters of people wanting a fight drifting about.

Demons were uncommon, but not rare. According to the equal rights activists they were just regular people trying to go about their lives. While millennia of history had stories on demons evil intents a majority of the world disagreed. Demons were animals to them. Animals, spirits, evil incarnate dressed up in a humans skin. During the past fifty years great movements had gone to allowing demons with more human appearance to exist unbothered in society. Of course they were under societies magnifying glass and a single horn out of line was enough to push progress backwards.

For now, demonkind existed parallel for the most part. They could vote sure, they couldn't hold any positions of power however. They had their own bathrooms and cafeteria foods, some demons had bodies that transcended human form, and no dude wants to piss next to a half human half specter whipping their ethereal dick out for a whizz. Not to mention that some demons literally cant stomach human food. Maybe they eat raw meat or demonic looking fruits and dishes that Suguro seriously thought looked like molded platters of trash. So yeah, the best they could get at equality when everything was so unfamiliar.

Hate crimes were still rampant, and they might never calm down. Baby steps.

Suguro wasn't an idiot, he paid attention to the news and the verdict was? Society sucked. It was probably fair that the demon guy had hightailed it out of there, there were plenty of bigots that Suguro knew attended their school. True Cross Academy had once been the top exorcist cram school in the entire world. They had single-handedly pumped out legendary exorcists and heroes dating back to the sixteenth century. Now the name and school was just a placeholder, exorcists were not as necessary as they once were. Times were moving on.

Honestly the sight of a demon on campus was a little odd for a well known demon-killing school. Not that they still taught that crap.

Suguro cursed as his phone beeped at him. Because of that fuck he was late to class, for the first time in his entire life. Jogging towards the door he slipped inside, the student desks were tiered, there were no assigned seats and apparently for once everyone but himself was already in the room.

At the head of the classroom their teacher was turned to their computer screen, a projector was pointing to the massive whiteboard and a loading screen was playing. Gritting his teeth he bowed to the teacher and then sought out a seat. As if fate itself were shitting on his head he spotted the only empty chair available. Right next to the smiley bandanna wearing demon spawn.

The guy didn't seem to notice him.. yet. He was pulling his books out and startled as Suguro stormed over. Nearly dropping his shit onto the floor Rin scooted back in his chair holding his notebook up as a shield.

"Dude what the fuck!" Blue eyes flashed as he hissed in a whisper. "Did you seriously follow me to class to pick a fight?"

Suguro kept his jaw wired shut and sat down next to the demon. He pulled out his own books and notebook settled his bag beside him and stared straight ahead. Silently vowing to never cut it so close, so that he could forever be in attendance early enough to pick a seat far, far, far away from this guy.

Rin frowned behind his notebook and then scooted tentatively back towards his section of the desk. Leaning as far left as he could to keep the distance between them Rin tried to focus on the board, his tail tried to twitch and flick with suppressed emotion but it was tied to his torso to prevent exactly that.

The class seemed to take hours longer than it actually consisted of. Rin's anxiety was shot through the roof by the time it was over. The whole time he could feel the irritation just seeping out of this dudes pores. His notes were shit and he knew it, hopefully what they covered today wouldn't be so important and the PowerPoint was uploaded to their class page. Rin didn't organize his shit even slightly. Hands shaking he stuffed his books and papers in the sack and then half zippered evacuated the room.

Honestly Rin thought this stranger was some serious thug-ish guy. He had met a few gang members that looked eerily similar and did not want to have a repeat experience. Nope. Ear piercings beyond the first pair? Nope. Bleached hair with the dark fade? Nope. Mean mug and muscles? Nope. All of it just nope'd him right the fuck off.

It was probably pitiful to watch. A grown ass demon constantly glancing over his shoulder for fear of getting the shit beaten out of him.

All Rin could think of was that his day could not get any worse. Hell it would take a lot to top the eviction notice from this past weekend. He had put out an ad during breakfast, had listed what little furniture he had for sale and with a heavy heart browsed around for a new apartment that just might be within his budget.

Of course nothing popped up.

Once Rin was certain that the punk wasn't coming after his ass the demon steered himself towards the library. A computer would be easier to find a new place to live in as opposed to his phone.

Sliding into a rolley chair he grinned and spun in it with a silent 'whee.' The librarian coughed and glared at him.

Clawed fingertips tapped away at the keys and he once again began the hunt for a way out of his current predicament.

+†+

Suguro both relished and resented going home. For one he could escape all the idiocy that were college students, however on the other hand he would have to go home just to find his couch and living room a disaster, maybe even the bathroom and kitchen. That part he was dreading, even with the tantalizing escape from society. He was unlocking his bike when the sound of a skateboard rolling by caught his ear. Irritation flared again at the thought of that blue eyed demon guy.

He didn't really have anything against demons, sure they were fucking freaks of nature, but there was no reason to treat them like second class citizens for it. No he disliked demons on a personal level. If they were douches, he would treat them like that. He had a few demon acquaintances that were fine and he treated them with equal respect.

His golden brown eyes flicked up to glare at the skateboarder. It was that blue eyed demon guy. Of fuckin' course. Though Honestly suguro only recognized him over that stupid trendy shirt. From a distance he looked like any other human, even as he boarded past and then stopped he looked like anyone else.

Wait.. stopped?

Suguro turned his gaze back towards his locks and unlocked them faster. Glancing up he saw the guy looking at the community cork board. A bunch of shit was typically advertised there by students. Something about building community between everyone. A load of horse shit really but Suguro wasn't really a fan of new people in his life. He wasnt a fan of people currently in his life either. Wrapping the last lock around his handle bars and after ensuring they were not going to impede his brake lines Suguro pulled the bicycle free of the rack.

A loud sigh filled the quiet air and Suguro glanced at the demon again.

Rin had moved to sit on the planter next to the bike racks. His phone in hand and a fingernail being gnawed between his teeth. He looked stressed, worried even. Suguro set his jaw again and turned away. Not his problem. No.. His problem had pink hair and had passed out ass naked on his couch this morning.

Rage was once again the fuel to the fire that pumped through his legs. Upon his arrival to the shared flat he was positively livid. His predictions were accurate as ever. Shima was still passed out, though now dressed with the appearance of being showered.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" He couldn't help but screech. Vomit had dried onto the floor beside the couch. The nice hardwood floor. clothes and trash littered the coffee table and floor. It only took a whiff to tell that the pinkette had burned something in the kitchen and more than likely had not bothered to clean it up. Only god knew what he had done to the bathroom during his shower.

Shima startled awake. "What the hell man, I worked late last night." He rubbed his eyes and turned over as if to go back to sleep.

"You also destroyed the damn apartment too! What the fuck?" Suguro snarled pulling his ride inside and setting it at its usual place beside the door. "Get your shit together!"

Shima laughed. "Yeah man, I'll get my shit together, all my shit, and I'll put it in a bag or something. So its together."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth I swear I'll beat the fuck out of you." Suguro glared trying with earnest to not slam the door behind him as he stormed through the apartment.

"I'll take it to the shit store and sell it even!" Shima called after him.

Suguro dropped his bag to the ground and threw his ass into his desk chair. Rubbing his temples he tried to reason with himself as for what to do next in life. Could he really throw Shima out? They had a three bedroom apartment sure. One for Konekomaru, a weight room slash study room and his own room of course. The only reason they had been roped into a three bedroom was because Shima had said at the beginning of the college year that the three of them were going to go together and rent a place. Why they ever trusted him was ridiculous because not only did Shima back out of it at the last minute, he didn't have the funds to go through with it in the first place.

It was too late though and Konekomaru and himself had signed on for a two damn year lease in return for a slightly lower rent for their college student status.

Lo and behold when Shima popped by a few months later asking to crash on the couch.

Suguro stared at the floor, his mind a spiraling disaster of irritation. Then, amidst the spiral came a light, an idea. They could just get a new roommate. No, he corrected himself. A better roommate. They wouldn't kick Renzou out, not yet at least. But they would clear out the room meant for him and seek out a better roommate. That would spur him into getting his act together. They wouldn't need his couch rent money if they had another occupant who paid real rent.

Scooting his chair around Suguro flipped open his laptop and set about making an ad and flyer.

+†+

The next morning Rin slumped into his second job, heart heavy. The second job being at a popular coffee shop by the college. Because he didn't typically fit the most presentable front Rin was always shoved off to work the drive thru window. Four days went by. Still little hope for the future of his living space.

Paku was the only one who ever greeted him when he came in. Something he always looked forward to.

Sometimes it was nice to just pretend he wasn't some freak of nature.

Clocking in Rin slipped the apron over his head and stepped into the break room. Paku was sitting at the table. Some new hire was there, a blonde bob and a cute unsuspecting face. Paku gave him a wave and a smile but it didn't derail her lecture to the newbie.

"You've got to be extra careful because afterwards the milk is extremely hot, including the container." Paku went on.

The blonde nodded, her eyes flicking over her shoulder at Rin.

Really he should be used to the gasps of shock by now. Sure he wasnt flaunting his tail about, his horns were always covered, this time by a Starbucks visor. The only tells were his longer ears, teeth and nails. Immediately affronted Rin shoved his stuff in his locker, spun the dial lock to secure it and then left with a hurt whirl. He hadnt asked to be a demon after all.

Sighing Rin painted on his best customer service smile and cleared his throat slightly. Once at the isolated area that was the window he began the daily droll.

"Hello! Welcome! What can I get started for you to eat today?"

"What? Who eats anything from starbucks, I came for coffee."

Rin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fucking duh.

+†+

The days seemed to fly by ever after. He showed up early to his classes to ensure he avoided that thug guy, studying and tests were eating away at his free time and leaving him stretched thin after work to make fresh music. What he was able to make left him feeling flat and unmotivated. It hurt really. Tonight was Deep House night and Rin just hoped once he got to work he could slip into what he had prearranged and improve as he worked.

Rin skipped buying the bag of suckers this Friday morning. Sullen he moped about the campus. He had attended three roommate interviews so far. They had all shut him down the moment he introduced himself. Surprise surprise, no one wanted a demon for a roommate. Not anything new honestly but with less than a week left Rin was feeling desperate and a little dejected. He wore a beanie today, a long sleeve shirt as usual with a light hoodie over top. Everything he wore was black, it fit his current mood. The icing on the cake for today however was being nearly hit by a swerving car.

He had been boarding on the sidewalk towards campus like he did four times a week when someone had swerved at him. Startled he had lept off the skateboard and it had careened straight into the street where it was promptly smashed. Now holding the two pieces he walked away from campus. The sky reflected his mood on top of his clothes. Currently it seemed as though it were going to pour at any moment.

Eyes shadowed he nearly bumped into someone in the walkway.

"Ah sorry." Rin bowed his head and side stepped, not looking up once.

Suguro snapped at him "The fuck are you bumping into people all the time? Watch where you're going."

Raising his head Rin eyed the thug-ish guy, shoes coming to a stop. Then his eyes flicked to the flyer he had just put up.

"I apologized damn." Rin felt too tired to argue, the mental exhaustion of worrying over where he would live was taking over most facets of his life. He couldn't even put together any decent songs for his set tonight much less have a regular conversation. "I cant ever catch a break." He mumbled and let his eyes roam the flyer.

Suguro eyed the demon. "Not my damn problem. We all got shit going on." His eyes lingered on the broken skateboard in the fingerless gloved hands.

Rin nodded, "True that man..." His blue gaze scanned the cork board for a moment longer and then he turned away eyes snapping back to the pavement. "Good luck finding a roommate though."

Crossing his arms Suguro felt a compulsion build up in him, one telling him to ask the guy what was up. Rarely did this happen. So he squashed the feeling and glared at his own flyer as though the paper had caused this feeling.

The night life came with a pace of familiarity that comforted Rin. Because when Rin clocked out, Ouka clocked in. And people love Ouka. A raucous cheer came from the crowd as Ouka started up his set. Immediately the hype was intensified. The UV lights reacted with his irises, makeup and horns, making them literally glow in the darkness. The thrum of music vibrated his soul and drowned his worries and anxiety with sound. He had no candy for tonight, instead Shima had pitied his sugarless self and brought him a jollyrancher cocktail. It tasted like blue raspberry and that was all that mattered to him. Over the course of his shift he noticed that it was suddenly refilled but was mindful enough not to get drunk. He needed a job at the very least. maybe they could let him crash in the break room or something if worst came to worse.

No new songs came out through the night, but it seemed that the crowd forgave him for it. He couldn't help but soak up the night life before him. Nothing was better than this feeling.

A hand tapped at his shoulder and one of the off day DJs came up to cover him during his break time, it was that chick from before with the eyebrows. Ouka pulled his headphones to rest around his neck and grinned at her stepping away after setting the next song to transition in. Tail wagging and swaying behind him Ouka slipped into the bathroom. A main reason he didn't drink during his sets, the breaks didn't always come in time for the bathroom.

It wasn't a private bathroom and a few other guys filed in after him. Moving to wash his hands Ouka jerked away as one of them leaned into his personal bubble.

"Woah man, sorry just you got some neat tats." The guy had a bright green mowhawk that flopped about on his head like a limp fish. the two others were a little less interesting in their hairstyle choice but they all seemed to be jock types.

Ouka grinned. "Thanks." His tail curled and the trio seemed awed by its motion, that and his teeth.

He did bear a variety of sleeve like tattoos but not enough to be considered a full sleeve. Up his right arm were some landmarks in his life, spotted here and there with some shit he liked and his left was decorated with blue flames and a sword on his forearm with Kuro leaping out of the fire on his shoulder.

Their eyes however didn't leave him after a few moments and a nervous feeling twisted in his gut. "Hope you like the show though." Ouka tried to slip past them and stifled a growl as one of them blocked his path.

"Its great man, like usual. But we were wondering... People don't think you're really a demon. You're up on that stage all the time so we can't really tell for sure." The mowhawk haired one leaned over. "Seems like you really are though."

Ouka growled at them openly showing off his teeth now. It was a veiled threat and one of the lackeys backed up. "Whats your point?"

"Oh nothin'. We just don't like that you're playing human. Cause you're not."

Tail twitching Ouka crossed his arms. "Never said I was. What a guy cant like to make music?"

The fist in his face really brought Ouka's fight or flight instincts out. His head rang, after being decked he stumbled back, skull bouncing off the sink bringing stars to his vision before he hit the dirty bathroom floor.

"We like your music, hell we want you to make some more, just for us." A wicked grin and Rin froze his pointed ears lowering as he bared his teeth.

On his left one of them swung and Rin ducked, on his right unseen a boot was raised and brought down with bone breaking fury.

Rin screamed when one of them stomped his tail. Limbs scrabbling he shoved himself back against a wall. His heart was racing, memories of being too small to stand up to his attackers filling his minds eye. Just as his memories played the trio advanced, filling the void where the memories played.

"G-Get the fuck away." Rin was shivering, tail curled between his legs to press against his chest. Heart stuttering Rin choked on air, the wind forced from his lungs as a fist buried itself in his gut. Anotherhand grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the wall.

Rins world spun and he felt his legs weaken, a kick to the shin, another swipe at his head and Rin was tumbling to the floor.

A kick to the gut and face bounced his head off the floor beneath him. Crying out Rin covered his face with an arm only to have it grabbed. They tried to pull it away but despite Rins passive reactions he was many times stronger than them. They settled for kicking and stomping at him when the bathroom door was thrust open.

"Security!"

Heavy base notes filled the room, but they were wonky, he'd been away from the stage for too long. Rin grimaced as the notes became disjointed and the music slowed to a metronomes ticking. He longed to fix it, to right the music. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He was useless. He wasn't human. No one wanted him.

During his breakdown a few security guards had grabbed the trio and hauled them out leaving Shima and that new girl by the door.

Rin was staring at the dirty tile with his arms over his head just shaking in a corner of the bathroom. The pent up fears and self hatred bubbled over in his mind, snippets of sentences leaking from his mouth as the vicious cycle of self hate repeated itself on loop. A line of hair along his tail was stood on end making him seem like a spooked cat.

That is, until a blue raspberry jolly rancher was wedged between his eyes and the stained tiles he had been staring at.

Peeking up between his arms Rin spotted the familiar shock of pink hair and forced a shitty smile to his face. Taking the candy he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. The sour sweetness seeped across his tongue and Rin laid his chin on his knees. The sound of music picked up again, it wasn't his music though. Minutes into the quiet a security guard poked their head in and deposited two familiar bags inside the bathroom.

"'sanks" he mumbled through the candy his shadowed eyes haunted looking.

The security guard simply nodded then retreated.

Renzou shrugged, "So boss said you're off this weekend, and next if you're still all banged up. I can take you home if you want. Those three were banned and the cops were called but who knows yanno?"

A shiver rippled down Rins spine and subsequently his tail, a ripple of fur standing on end then flattening shooting down the length of his tail. "Would it be cool if I could crash at your place?" Rin mumbled into his arms, the makeup he wore now smudged and running with his tears and sweat. "I can sleep on the floor. I don't even have a bed at my place so I'm used to it."

Shima blinked, the information shocking him. "Ah... I'll have to call my roommates but it should be fine. Just clean yourself up real quick and I'll give em a ring."

Rin nodded and stood grabbing a paper towel and wetting it as Shima stepped out. He soaped the paper towel slightly and began scrubbing at his face. A black eye was sure to show up by morning and blood trickled from his nose and a split lip. The whole of the left side of his face throbbed, along with the back of his head. He pulled off his work shirt. A once nice white tank top with the words "Rave Bae" In flaming blue letters. Now it was splattered with blood and had a tear in the side.

Digging through his backpack he pulled on a long sleeve black shirt and his beanie. Before Shima had stepped back inside Rin had wrapped his tail around his stomach and shouldered his bags the black face mask covering his mouth once again.

Shima looked sheepish and Rin's spirits sank. "They said no."

Shima waved his hands hurriedly a goofy grin on his face, "No, no don't think like that Im just yanking your chain man. I just told him the truth and he said it was cool. I just don't have the greatest reputation with my roommates right now so he's really doubtful that you're a good person."

Rin eyed the pinkette. "Well I suppose that's fine.. its just for one night hell if they're really anal about it I'll pay rent for this one night."

They slunk out of the club as quickly as they could. A few party goers recognized and called out to him, offering their condolences but Rin hurried away, Ouka had clocked out for the night. Right now it was the nervous shy Rin in charge.

The trip to Shima's shared apartment was quick and thankfully painless. They caught the light rail and were dropped off surprisingly close to campus. Rin was instantly envious but the feeling was smothered by the blooming headache and the steady growing swell on the side of his face. All he could think of was getting to sleep off the harsh reality of his miserable life.


	3. Getting Used To..

The apartment was on the second floor and the moment the door opened Rin felt his stomach drop.

"What the fuck?!" Suguro shouted and Rin recoiled. "What is he doing here?!"

Shima waved his arms again. "What do you mean? He's my coworker! I told you exactly what happened and you said it was cool!"

Rin could feel his left eye not opening as much as his right as he looked at Suguro and then at Shima, fear and anxiety bleeding into his posture. "A-Ah Its fine." Rin smiled and then stopped immediately as it tugged on the break in his lip. "I'll just go."

Gritting his teeth Suguro wasn't sure if it was pity or actual concern for the demon. But the feeling just came up like it was in charge and not him, just fuckin' possessed his arm and flung it after the demons retreating form. A hand grabbed the demons shoulder as he turned and Rin wished everyone would just stop touching him. He flinched at the contact eyes shadowed with thinly veiled fear.

Suguro pulled Rin towards the door, "You're already fuckin' here so why the hell not."

The whiplash of emotion threw Rins throbbing brain for a loop. Shima gave him a thumbs up once Suguros back was turned but Rin felt as though he were just walking to another beating. The apartment was clean, aside from the faint smell of puke somewhere. Rin stood awkwardly by the entryway, too nervous to know what to do. Noticing this Shima tugged him by the arm into the kitchenette. A row of stools sat beside the counter and Rin awkwardly perched atop one. A bag of peas was passed to him and Rin took it, giving Suguro a grateful lopsided smile. With the peas on his face Rin sighed cold relief trying to fight the tingling pain of swelling.

"So I don't know if he told you but Shima crashes on our couch." Suguro started. He had been cleaning the kitchen and was currently putting away dishes.

Biting his lip the demon shrugged. "I told him I was fine with the floor." His tail tightened around his waist and he clutched his backpack tighter. "So you got that roommate spot filled up pretty fast then huh?"

Suguro glared at the demon and Rins throat tightened nervously. "What?"

Shima who had been getting his shit together to return to work glared at Suguro. "Why are you looking for another roommate? I'm right here you know!"

Suguro sighed in frustration, "You don't pay full rent and Neko and I don't make enough to cover this place indefinitely."

"You didn't even talk to me about it though!" Shima argued back. "I've got to get back to work, but this isn't over!"

The front door slammed shut and Rin bit his tongue. Holy crap. Somehow he had completely fucked up in the span of five minutes of him being here. Silently Rin just stared at the counter, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him in darkness. Suguro was still shuffling around in the kitchen, the clink of dishes coming to a stop after a few more minutes.

"You can set your shit down you know."

Rin flinched and nodded, blue eyes flitted nervously around the room picking out some corner he could drop his things and maybe use as a pillow.

"What you gone mute or someshit?" Suguro stood in front of him arms crossed and Rin couldn't help but admire as he stared up at the human.

"No." Rin bit out. His jaw ached something fierce. "Sorry someone tried to break my jaw and I feel less than talkative for you." Slipping off the stool Rin set his two bags beside the couch and sat down. He leaned his head back and just let the bag lay across his whole face, arms hanging limply against the couch.

Curiosity was a dangerous creature yet Suguro still indulged it. The guy looked pretty beat, if the way he had stiffly sat down had anything to do with it. "So I guess I'm cleaning up another of Shimas messes. You want something to drink?"

Never let it be said that Suguro was a poor host. Even if the guest was a demon.

"You got any beer or something?" Rin muffled through the bag.

Suguro bit back the 'I figured' and fetched a couple from the fridge. "Just cause you're all fucked up."

Striding back to the couch with a bottle opener Suguro sat beside the demon. If he had to deal with unwanted guests he was going to be less than sober to deal with it. He opened his own and passed the opener and beer to the demon.

Rin took the bottle, the bottle opener falling to the couch cushions. Fisting the neck he pressed his thumb into the metal lid and it popped off. It didn't taste great going down but Rin wasn't picky, he just hoped it was strong enough to make him at least buzzed enough to not feel the pulsing throb of his face.

"So what'd you do?" Suguro pried. "Run em over with your skateboard?"

The demon grinned, his eyes hidden by the bag of frozen peas on his face. Tilting his head up Rin caught the bag and pressed it against the left side of his face. "What else? I told em I was gonna do a kick flip over their fuckin' bodies."

Suguro drank and found himself chuckling. "Seems more like they did that to you."

Rin nodded. "Ah so I dont think Shima said anything, but I'm Rin Okumura."

"Ryuuji Suguro."

The demon nodded.

"So what really happened though? For some reason I don't see you working as a bouncer."

Rin bit his inner cheek and shrugged chugging his beer for a moment. "Well.. I'm one of the DJs they got and while I was on break some racist fucks thought it would be cool to bounce my head off the sink."

Excitement built up in Suguro unintentionally. "So you know DJ Ouka then?"

He shrugged. "I guess." Rin couldn't help the smile that pulled at the good side of his mouth.

Checking himself Suguro nodded, "That's cool."

Silence built between them but it was more a calm and comfortable silence than awkward. Suguro fetched them a few more rounds and put on a show.

During the lull of commercials Rin confessed. "So this.. it happens pretty often." Blue eyes drifted towards the floor. "Back when I knocked you over I really thought it would happen then too. So uh.. thanks for not.. not doing that."

Suguro shrugged. "I mean you did just fuckin blindside me. I think a good swing would have been justified." He grinned in good humor.

The demon flinched at his words and Suguro found himself regretting them.

"But all these damn people and their phones. Its ridiculous. The news would blow shit out of proportion like they always do and its not worth it."

Rin hummed in agreement and finished off his beer. They had been making use of every coaster on the table to prevent water rings and now the table was just decorated in empty bottles. "I'm just super unlucky." his shoulders slumped and rin tilted his head back against the cushions to stare at the ceiling. "I'm getting evicted. Theres this new barista at starbucks who is absolutely terrified of me, I couldnt even make a couple good songs this week, and to top it all off I get attacked in the middle of my shift."

Maybe its that he drank a few more cocktails at work than he intended, combined with the beer and teetering emotional breakdown that has Rin pouring out his lamentations to Suguro. Suguro whose last words to him were 'Not my damn problem.' and 'We all got shit going on.'

Right now Rin doesnt care. The only person he vents to is his cat and outside of that he seems to be the wrong end of the magnet in terms of making friends. Maybe its the looming deathiversarry of his mom, the fact he'll need to contact Yukio and Shiro. That they'll just be disappointed in his life choices and the isolated pain that he keeps bottled up inside since forever.

Suguros hand lands on his shoulder and Rin cant help the flinch that shakes his body. The peas are defrosted and the jolt sends them into his lap.

"Just chill man." Suguros buzzed, hes not typically partial to hearing the lamentations of people he doesn't know or even really care about. "Is that why you were looking at the community board? For a new apartment?"

Rin nods, feeling guilty and presses the peas to his face. The swelling is kept at bay but it doesnt mean his face lacks puffiness. "I mean this is really a bad time but I saw the flyer. If youre still looking?" Rin swallowed and let the hum of alcohol through his blood motivate him. "I would still like to apply for it."

"I'm not loud I'm busy basically every day of the week except for Monday afternoons and Friday mornings." Rins staring at his lap, claws picking at a lose thread in his jeans. "You wont hardly see me ever, I just.. I need a place to sleep and not have my shit jacked. Um. I have a cat.." Rin rambled on, "Basically a guard dog, he knows who is good and bad n shit. Seriously a smart cat."

Suguro cracked open another beer, mentally telling himself it was the last one for the night. He hadnt been ready for an impromptu interview but it looked like the demon had done this a few times. "Well rent's about seven hundred a month between three people. Shima gets the couch and he's only footing the food and utilities at the moment. You'll have to–"

"I'm fine with sleeping on the floor!" Rin interjected. "I know its only a two bedroom right? Thats fine I can–"

Glaring Suguro cut him off. "What the fuck? No? Damn let me finish." A few more chugs and the cold beer gave him a fleeting sense of refreshment. "It's a long story but we do have three rooms. Ones a sort of weight room and study space. I was going to clear it out so we could ease the cost of living here."

Rin nodded and finished his beer. "OK."

"You'll have to pass with Konekomaru and I don't know if Shima will have any objections. I know Neko likes cats so he should be ok with it."

Blue eyes snapped from the floor to Suguros face, a look of giddy surprise on his face. "You mean you'd take me?"

Suguro blushed and turned away, chugging his beer with drunken speed. Why was Rin blushing? Why did he find it cute? Was cute even the right word? "Well I mean I think it'd be cool if you could put in a word with Ouka for us. Me n' Shima are fans."

Rin nodded almost too quickly a cheesy grin on his face. "Consider it done!"

He took Rin on a tour of the apartment, Konekomaru was asleep so it was a relatively quiet adventure. He showed Rin the two bathrooms, where everything was in the kitchen and the third room. There was a weight rack and a few foam mats across the ground. A bookshelf and desk were off to one side and aside from that the room was empty.

"You can use the desk if you want, its just something we saw on the side of the road and brought home." Suguro finished.

Rin flicked the light on and was beaming as he walked around. The carpet was soft under his socked feet and he could barely keep his tail from wagging as he poked his head into the closet. "Sure. I dont really have any furniture anyways. All my money goes into rent and extra fees anyways." The light flipped off and they headed back to the livingroom.

"I might even be able to save money now." Rin continued, though it was easily apparent that his energy had been depleted by everything that had happened. "I always rent by myself because I could never find anyone who wanted to share with someone like me."

Suguro frowned at that. "What you didn't have any friends that came here too?"

The demon bit his lip and shrugged, wobbling on his feet before he slumped back onto the couch. "Gotta have friends in the first place."

He could have cursed himself as the conversation went dead again. Every time Suguro learned a bit of this guys past it just made him feel like shit. He was aware of the divide between humans and demons but even this was just depressing. "What you didnt have any.. demon friends or something?"

Rin actually laughed at that. "Nah. Hahah. My brother really didn't.. doesn't approve of demons. So I never had anything going on in life." A brighter blush came to his face and he rubbed the back of his head. "Hell I've never even dated anyone.." The energy went still in the room again and Suguro tried to pick up a different topic.

"Well its late as shit and Shima should be back soon. Blankets and shit are under the couch so I guess just pick a spot on the floor."

The demon nodded and set about pulling out a pillow and blanket. He hated the idea of not brushing his teeth before going to sleep but his drunk mind just wanted to pass out. Sleeping in clothes was uncomfortable, pulling off his pants and lying them with his bags Rin curled up beside the couch and instantly passed out.

+†+

Dawn came with a vengeance. blue eyes cracked open just to shut again, his head absolutely ached and he wasnt sure if it were from the beers or head trauma. Forcing himself into a sitting position Rin felt the gushy melted and probably spoiled peas packet roll off his face. The swelling wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. Being demon blooded gave him a slight healing advantage, maybe by tomorrow it would be well on its way to mending. Didnt mean the wounds didnt still hurt though. With his one good eye he spotted Shima passed out on the couch still deep asleep.

He folded his blanket and set about getting his shit together. If suguros two roommates were alright with him then he wouldnt have to worry about finding a new place anymore. THe thought was his shining light in the dark and with it to motivate him Rin got to his feet. First stop was the bathroom, the hunt for painkillers was brief and after dry swallowing a few returned to the kitchen.

Maybe breakfast would be a good ice breaker? A bribe maybe?

A guy could hope.

Rifling through the cabinets with quiet curiosity he pulled a few pans out and began meal prepping. There weren't a lot of fresh ingredients and Rin had to substitute a handful of things. The basics were there though; some crappy pancake mix, eggs, bread and bacon. Pans on the burners he mixed up a bit of everything, batter in one bowl, eggs scrambled and ready for some veggies. the one tomato in the fridge and a couple slices of onion were diced and mixed in with the eggs. If they were to let him move in then he would certainly be grabbing a few spices. The bare minimum was all the fridge held really.

With eggs in the pan and a dollop of batter going in another the kitchen was alive with the quiet sounds of cooking. The smell was amazing, and it also happened to be the first thing Suguro noticed when he returned from his morning run. Toeing off his shoes by the door he was half pleased to smell breakfast, and half shocked it was Rin doing it.

"Hey Okumura."

Rin damn near dropped his spatula. "Ah Yeah? Suguro?" The demon looked at him with a touch of worry on his face. "I wanted to at least thank you guys for letting me crash here. I'm a pretty good cook so I figured it might be ok?"

Shima stirred slightly at the conversation and when the smell of bacon hit his nose he stirred to life. "Izzat bacon?"

"No its fine, just didnt know you were well enough to be up and doing things this early. Especially after last night." Suguro pulled off his light hoodie and hung it on the coat rack.

Rin shrugged. "I also popped a few advil I saw in the bathroom, but I'm alright. In a few days it'll all be gone."

The patter of feet from the hallway announced the presence of a third person. "Hey whats the occasion?"

Konekomaru stopped in the livingroom only half surprised by the stranger in their kitchen. "Oh."

Rin waved with the spatula free hand. "Hi, I'm Rin Okumura one of Shimas coworkers."

Suguro interjected. "He's also looking for roommates."

Rin flinched but nodded. Damn Suguro just cuts right to the quick with it.

"I think he's alright but its up to you and Shima. I have a couple classes with him and he's not a complete moron so." Suguro shrugged. "I'm gonna shower. Save me some bacon."

Konekomaru gained a sort of calculating look to him. "How'd you get Bon to like you?"

"I dont really know. First time I met him I ran him over with my skateboard." The demon shrugged. "I'm typically really busy so if you'll have me you probably wont see too much of me. I have a cat named Kuro and he's awesome but if you guys arent cool with cats he can either just stay in the room or outside."

A sparkle lit up Konekomarus face at the word 'cat.' "So cool! I actually really like cats so its fine with me if its inside."

Rin smiled slightly and turned back to the stove. "I also like to cook, I dont mind cooking every once in a while. How do you like your eggs?"

Suguro returned a few minutes later, just in time as Rin was starting to plate the food. Pancakes fluffy scrambled eggs bacon and apparently the demon knew how to turn potatoes into hashbrowns. Shockingly the food was amazing. Shima outright moaning through his bites.

"So when's your lease up?" Konekomaru asked.

Rin fidgeted. "I've got about a week and a half left before they dump me on the curb. My new landloard isnt a fan of demons so–"

A fork clattered against the table and Rin jumped. Konekomaru stared at Rin with a new light in his eyes, one of fear. "W-Wait you're a demon?"

Solemnly Rin nodded and untucked a pointed ear from his beanie. "I get it if you don't want me around." He pulled the hat back over his ear and stared down at the table.

Suguro kicked Konekomarus leg under the table and glared at him. "So what if he's a demon? Neko you know the medias full of shit."

The bald headed male looked a little bad for his reaction but still eyed Rin with wariness.

Rin stared at the empty plate, in need of something to do he took it to the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess he had made. His heart twisted with anxiety, the taunting words at the edge of his mind. He had over stepped his boundaries. Of course they wouldn't accept him, no one would. Over stayed his welcome too, he should have just thanked them and left. Left them alone. No one wants to deal with him be around him. Hell just the sight of him had scared Konekomaru.

Scrubbing the pans and rinsing the suds away was a methodical escape. setting them one by one onto the drying rack Rin bit his lip and stared at the empty sink, there was nothing more he could do here. Maybe he could visit Shima and maybe Suguro. They seemed like alright people.

No. He chewed at the inside of his cheek. He should stay away. He was bad luck, they would be better off without him around. They'd be happier for it Rin was sure.

"Hey."

Rin started and turned to see Shima standing by the fridge. "Ahaha hey man whats up?" Casual, light and friendly don't let them see how you really tick.

Shima shrugged. "Well Bons talking to Neko about you moving in and I'm sure they'll smooth it out. When do you wanna grab your shit?"

A strangled noise left Rin's throat and he shrugged. "I ah.. I thought... never mind. Well since I'm not working, today? If its not too soon. I can maybe get a cab to bring things over."

Shima waved a hand. "Nah Nekos got a car so once they're ready Bon will probably head over there with you. Nekos got classes today and I gotta get ready for work." He crossed his arms and pouted. "The boss really must have a soft spot for you if he's letting you have a whole two weekends off."

Rin shrugged but felt his anxiety recede. "Alright. Well I'll just um.. Hang out then I guess." A genuine smile touched his face and Rin turned to rinse the suds from his hands. "Have a good night at work?"

"Too bad you wont be there Ouka. I'm sure the crowds gonna wonder why you're not on stage tonight."

The demon flushed. "I'm only Ouka when there's a stage involved. The rest of the time I'm just Rin."

Drying his hands Rin meandered down the hall towards the third bedroom. His bedroom and for a few minutes just imagined how much cheaper the situation would be if they let him live here. He could practically picture putting a bed in here, maybe even a shelf or a cat tree. Damn, Kuros always wanted one too. He daydreams of being able to come home and have someone there for once. Kuro was great and all but there was something about getting off work and being able to just hang out with people he might be able to call friends.

The feeling made him giddy inside.

The only issue he saw with it was that he'd never really be able to let his tail down. As it was now the appendage was ruffled and stiff and in a desperate need of a good brushing.

Rins mulling was cut short when Konekomaru knocked on the door frame.

Rin jumped heart in his throat. "H-Hey! Sorry." He rubbed his arm and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not usually this jumpy I swear."

Konekomaru merely pushed up his glasses. "Its fine, I didnt properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Konekomaru Miwa." He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for judging you earlier but I would like to welcome you as our roommate if you'll still have it. I have a few bad experienses with demons in the past but I feel like you are different from them."

Rin bowed back and could barely keep the relieved sigh from his mouth. "Thank you for letting me. I promise I'll do my best to stay out of your way and be as little of a burden on you."

A tsk from the hallway and Rin looked up to see Suguro glaring at them both. "Just act fuckin normal for once Neko."

Konekomaru shrugged. "I'll be busy today but you guys can use my car for moving. Just pick me up after class."

"Duly noted." Suguro grunted and then strode into the room past konekomaru. "We'll grab your shit after we get everything out of here. Sound good? Shima told me you were free today."

Rin nodded. "Y-Yeah my boss tends to give me a few extra days off whenever this happens." He turned to the few weights and picked up a few as Suguro did the same. "Where is all this going?"

"What do you mean. This shit really happens that often?" Biceps flexed as Suguro picked up a weight in each hand and carried them towards his room.

Following Rin shrugged. "At least once a month I guess. I just live with it."

The conversation dried up there after and the already pretty bare room was emptied further minus the desk and chair. Mid way through Konekomaru left his keys on the desk and reminded them to pick him up around six. Shima came in just before they were about to leave and asked for a ride to the club.

The detour to the club was less of a detour after they dropped Shima off at The Oracles entrance. Rin directed them further away from the campus until they stopped in an obviously bad area of the city.

"You pay how much to live here?" Suguro was appalled at the state of the area. Several thug-ish looking people clustered on sidewalks and the smell of weed and piss lingered in the air.

The demon shook his head. "Too much really. But it was the closest I could find that allowed a cat and a demon to live."

"Yeah speaking of we're not mentioning your demonic heritage to our landlady. She probably wouldnt care but Shuras a picky bitch on a good day." Suguro slammed the door shut and Rin led the way to his crappy apartment door. After jiggling and pleading with the lock he was able to pop the door open.

"Ok.. well I dont think this will take more than one trip." Rin knelt down as Kuro ran up to him.

'I missed you! Are you ok?' The cat sidhe mrowed worriedly and butted his head against Rins chest.

"I'm fine Kuro. We're moving though so we'll be out of here before you know it."

Suguro Stepped in and shut the door behind him. Honestly the condition of the place was pretty sad. Aside from a camping chair, folding table and a trash can Rin seemed to live a seriousy really minimalistic lifestyle.

"I can fuckin agree with that." Suguro strode over to the chair and collapsed it along with the table.

Rin had went to a closet and pulled out a few plastic containers which he took to the kitchen. His meager collection of trustworthy cookware went in the container. Another container went to the bathroom and a slightly larger one went to the bedroom. Packing took little more than an hour and as the containers were filled Suguro took them one by one down to the car and loaded it up.

With little more ceremony to Rins departure the key was dropped into the landlords mail slot and they settled into the car. Kuro was eyeballing Suguro, his large bell jingling with every movement.

"Good riddance." Suguro was all too eager to get the hell out of the ghetto.

"who's this guy?" Kuro mewled, his bright yellow eyes going from driver to their surroundings as the ghetto slid away from view and was instead replaced with the quiet streets of the local college area.

"This is Suguro, he's going to be one of our new room mates." Rin grinned at Kuro, "Suguro this is Kuro, he's a very smart kitty so please be patient with him."

Golden eyes flitted from the road to the cat sidhe and Suguro took a hand off the steering wheel to offer the cat to sniff at.

Kuro sniffed the hand and then leaned up, placing his paws on the dashboard to watch the road. "I'm not a dog. Tell him to keep his hands on the wheel." A flick of his tails and Kuro settled against the dashboard, his paws tucked beneath his fluffy white chest and his bum perched on Rins left knee.

"He likes you!" Rin beamed and Suguros attention returned to the task at hand.

Kuros ears flattened at the comment, unnoticed by Suguro.

"Nice, well once we're home he can adjust and all that crap. I've got a study group later so you guys will have the place to yourself for a couple hours." A stop as they hit the last stop sign between them and their assigned apartment parking lot spot. "Then I'll be going to get Neko if you wanna come."

Shrugging Rin gave Kuro's spine a scritch, "Sure. I'm just going to unpack and recover."

A nod and they were parked, it was a dinky little parkinglot with marked spaces. A few trips up and down the stairs had all of rins containters in his room, Kuro had perched on his shoulders like a fancy scarf for the entire duration.

"See you later then," Rin jumped as Suguros head poked into the room.

"H-huh?" Rin's heart damn near jumped through his throat.

A thumb pointed towards the living room, "Its study group time, if you need me I put my number by the house phone." Suguro eyed the demon cat combo and arched an eyebrow at them. "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

"Hah no worries." Rin scritched Kuros head and the cat hopped down and strode over to Suguro, staring up at him with slitted eyes.

There was a brief tense moment between the two of them before Kuro looked away with a huff, his chin high. He went over to the desk in the room and hopped atop it, once again turning to stare Suguro down.

Suguro rolled his eyes at the cat sidhe. "Laters."

Rin managed a small wave and stared at Kuro in confusion. "Bye.. Kuro what the fuck are you doing?"

"He looks like the guys who chase you from before." Kuro yawned and laid down on the desk top.

The demon shook his head and chuckled, "Well you're not wrong but he's alright. Just please try to be nice to him?"

"No promises.." A yawn and kuro stretched his little neck out to rest his head on the wood, bell clinking against the surface.

A bedroll was unrolled in the corner, a pillow and two blankets topped it, three hanging shelves went into the closet and Rin spent most of his time putting things away and re-hanging things that were hung before. His cooking utensils went into the kitchen drawers where to his surprise he found a couple of folded reusable shopping bags. An urge to go shopping over took him but he set it aside and took the empty container back to his room. The foldign table was leaning against the wall and the camping chair was sitting in front of the desk.

A sense of excitement filled him and for the first time he set his soundboard and his second hand laptop on a real desk. Plugging everything in he relished the moment of booting up the laptop, and staring at the meager setup. Even more excited he pulled out his classwork and set the thick books and notebooks onto the book shelves built into the desk.

Just the sight of his life being even slightly together and organized would have made his brother proud. He had half a mind to take a picture and send it to him but refrained.

'He'd probably get mad at me for using up his texts.' Sighing Rin got his bathroom bag together and shuffled off to shower, he needed some more painkillers and an ice pack after all this. The dull throb of his injuries had returned though largely unnoticed until he'd been grinning at his desk like an idiot.

The shower was nice, it gave him the opportunity he needed to let his tail down and brush it out. The appendage was stiff and cramped and all of his fur was going every which way. The sight of other bottles and brushes and different products made him wonder whose was who's. A guessing game came from his curiosity and curiosity delved into the sniffing of different bottled contents.

The knocking on the door spooked Rin and the bar of soap he'd been holding slipped from his grasp to land on his foot.

"Agh!" The crash and bang was loud to Rins sensitive ears, apparently also loud enough for the person outside to curse.

"Shit! You ok? Fuck I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to pick up Neko in a half hour if you still wanted to come."

A bright blush took over Rins face. "Y-Yeah! Lemme get ready."

A muffled, 'got it' and Suguro apparently walked away, it didnt help the pounding in Rins heart or the adrenaline pumping through his blood. Roommates would definitely take some getting used to.


End file.
